Enquanto a Neve Cai Lá Fora
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: [I lugar no III Challenge SM do 3V] Eles terão que cumprir uma missão juntos, e ainda sofrem dores do passado. Marlene e Sirius estão comprometidos com outras pessoas, mas em algum momento eles descobrem que não são tão frios assim.
1. Chapter 1

Marlene estava encarando a parede repleta de fotos antigas absorta. Havia se perdido nelas há algum tempo, e se divertia com os retratos em preto-e-branco que se mexiam por cima do console da lareira. Ela estava naquela sala da sede da Ordem da Fênix pela primeira vez, já que era uma integrante da Ordem há pouquíssimo tempo.

Ela assustou-se quando a porta de madeira abriu-se inesperadamente, dando lugar a um homem alto e de ombros largos que lhe lembrava muito alguém conhecido.

- Quem é você? – o homem perguntou, estacando no meio de seu caminho até um enorme armário de carvalho ao fundo da sala.

- Marlene McKinnon – ela falou, séria, apesar de ter achado graça na atitude defensiva do homem – E você?

Ele hesitou.

- Black. Sirius Black – e estendeu a mão, claramente constrangido.

Marlene apertou a mão à sua frente, segurando-se para não rir. No momento em que tocou a mão de Black, ela viu um lampejo, e lembrou de algo que acontecera há muito tempo.

_Uma Marlene jovem, de aproximadamente 13 anos, estava correndo por um largo corredor com paredes de pedra. Estava vestida com o uniforme de uma escola, que a Marlene atual reconheceu como sendo de Hogwarts. Segurava alguns livros na mão, e arfava por causa da corrida. De repente, ao virar um corredor, colidiu fortemente com algo à sua frente e caiu, tentando diminuir o impacto com o chão com as mãos. Seus livros caíram no chão com estrépito.  
__- Me desculpe – falou um garoto de olhos cinzentos e profundos – Mas, sabe, quando se está correndo pelos corredores é melhor olhar por onde anda – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.  
__- Eu **estava **olhando,mas você se materializou do nada! – Marlene resmungou, massageando os pulsos e aceitando a ajuda.  
__- Ninguém pode se materializar do nada aqui em Hogwarts – o garoto revirou os olhos, e recolheu os livros do chão – Você devia saber disso.  
__- Você entendeu o que quis dizer. E obrigada, ah... – ela falou, apanhando os livros.  
__- Black. Sirius Black – ele falou, e mostrou um sorriso branco e charmoso – E você?  
__- Marlene McKinnon – ela respondeu, colocando o cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, nervosa – Bem, Black...  
__- Sirius, por favor – ele interrompeu.  
__- Sirius, obrigada, mas estou com pressa. Estou atrasada para Transfiguração.  
__- Percebi a pressa. Mas vá, vá logo, a Minerva é dura – ele sorriu de novo.  
__- Prazer em conhecê-lo! – ela gritou, já correndo. _

- Espere... O Sirius Black de Hogwarts? – Marlene arregalou os olhos incrivelmente azuis.

- Sim... Porque?

- Por nada. É que... Nós nos conhecíamos, da escola. Eu... Era amiga de Lily – ela quase não consegui falar.

- Ah. Desculpe, não me lembro de você – ele desviou os olhos dos dela e foi até o armário – O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, mais gentilmente.

- Eu sou nova aqui. Estou esperando para saber quem vai ser meu parceiro em uma missão.

Sirius subitamente parou de mexer no armário, e suas costas se enrijeceram.

- O que foi?

- Nada, nada. Apenas não achei o que precisava – ele sorriu pela primeira vez, ainda que nervosamente – Acho que me lembro vagamente de você, de quando James e Lily começaram a...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, a porta se abriu e um homem de baixa estatura chamou:

- Marlene McKinnon? Dumbledore está te esperando, venha comigo.

- Obrigada – a moça falou e acenou para Sirius ao sair pela porta.

**_Alguns dias depois... _**

- McKinnon? – Sirius exclamou, incrédulo - i _Você_ /i vai ser a minha parceira?

- Bem, eu também não estou propriamente satisfeita com isso, mas... – Marlene deu de ombros.

- Amber não vai gostar nada disso... – ele resmungou.

- Amber?

- Minha namorada.

- Ah... Estranho, sempre imaginei que você fosse do tipo que nunca se amarrasse, e agora está submisso a uma mulher – Marlene riu.

- Eu não sou submisso a ela, apenas...

- E você não é o único com problemas relacionados a isso – Marlene interrompeu-o, mostrando uma aliança de noivado.

- Bem, menos pior. Assim, se você for fiel, fica um pouquinho mais fácil resistir ao meu charme – ele sorriu.

- Ah, finalmente estou vendo o Sirius Black convencido de quem todos falavam! – ela riu.

- Eu não sou convencido... Mas penso que vai ser muito difícil para você resistir a mim nos próximos dias em que passaremos naquela casa.

- O que? – ela perguntou, confusa – Desculpe, ainda não me deram as instruções para essa missão.

- Tudo bem, eu é que tenho de fazer isso. Nós vamos passar alguns dias disfarçados numa pequena aldeia bruxa onde há suspeitas de que Voldemort esteja reunindo seus seguidores. E temos de convencer a todos de lá que somos um casal comum, que está lá para férias ou temporada – ele falou, sério.

- Casal?

- Sim.

- E... Por quanto tempo?

- Até descobrirmos se as suspeitas são verdadeiras ou não.

- Ah, ótimo – Marlene revirou os olhos e sentou-se a uma cadeira perto da lareira. Ela e Sirius estavam naquela mesma sala em que se reviram há alguns dias, e que agora ela conhecia tão bem.

Marlene preocupava-se com o que seu noivo, Andrew, diria sobre isso. Ela mordia o lábio e enrolava o cabelo castanho entre os dedos, visivelmente transtornada.

- McKinnon? McKinnon? – Sirius chamou-a - Marlene? – aumentou a voz, e ela despertou.

- Quê?

- O que foi?

- Nada, nada.

Marlene deixou seu queixo e suas malas caírem. Ela e Sirius haviam acabado de aparatar em frente à tal casa de campo em que viveriam nos próximos dias.

- É nessa... "Casa" que vamos morar? Está certo disso? – ela virou-se para Sirius, que estava tão transtornado quanto ela.

A casa estava longe de ser pequena; pelo contrário, era enorme e imponente. Mas o problema não era esse. O lugar estava literalmente caindo aos pedaços. As tábuas de madeira estavam maltratadas pelos efeitos do sol e da chuva, e muitas pendiam quase soltas, sustentando-se como que por magia.

- Vamos entrar e ver como está tudo lá dentro – ele falou, engolindo em seco e apanhando suas malas do chão. Marlene fez o mesmo e o seguiu, subindo as escadas que levavam à varanda da casa.

Sirius caminhou até a enorme porta, também de madeira, e enfiou a chave que tinha nas mãos na fechadura. Esta sequer entrou, pois ambas, a fechadura e a chave, estavam enferrujadas. Eles se entreolharam. O moreno afastou-se, arregaçou as mangas, e bateu com o corpo na porta fortemente. A madeira estremeceu levemente, mas permaneceu firme.

- Ótimo, a única parte da casa que ainda é resistente é justamente a que precisamos que seja mais frágil – Marlene revirou os olhos e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- O único jeito é usar magia – falou Sirius, apanhando a varinha.

- Espere! – ela falou, segurando a mão dele que pegara a varinha e olhando em volta preocupada.

- O que foi? Esqueceu que estamos em um povoado bruxo?

- Ah... É, é verdade. Desculpe.

Sirius abriu a porta com um aceno da varinha e imediatamente uma lufada de ar os atingiu. Era uma mistura de madeira podre, poeira, e algo que ficou fechado por muito tempo.

Eles entraram na casa e Marlene abriu todas as janelas também com sua varinha. Assim que o interior do local foi iluminado, vários sofás, poltronas, mesas e cadeiras cobertas por lençóis imundos foram reveladas. Eles caminharam até a cozinha e viram que esta, como a casa, algum dia já fora bonita, mas isso deveria ter sido há muito tempo.

- Nós vamos ter muito trabalho para tornar isto aqui habitável – Marlene gemeu quando descobriram que no andar de cima havia apenas um quarto com cama de casal, e que apesar do que parecera por fora a casa não era tão grande assim.

- Ao menos podemos usar magia, o que torna tudo mais rápido – ele tentou ser otimista.

- É, mas sou uma negação em feitiços domésticos.

- Vamos ter de nos virar.

- AH! – um grito agudo e muito alto foi ouvido no andar de cima. Em um segundo Sirius já estava lá, com um estalo.

- O que foi?

- Acho que tem um rato ali! – Marlene apontou um canto sombrio do quarto, apavorada.

- É só isso? – ele perguntou o mais pacientemente possível.

- Como 'só'? Aquele rato é enorme e mais desprezível que o normal!

- E pra que serve mesmo uma varinha?

- Sirius, eu não vou usar uma maldição imperdoável! Mesmo num rato.

- Eu não estou falando disso – Sirius falou, irritado – Por que não usa o que aprendeu em Transfiguração?

- Acha que eu prestava atenção nas aulas de Transfiguração? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, deixe que eu faço – ele falou, indo até lá e murmurando algum feitiço. Em seguida voltou e entregou uma pequena caixa ornamentada por fora.

- _Você _prestava atenção às aulas de Transfiguração?

- Não, nunca precisei – ele deu de ombros, e saiu.

- Obrigada! – Marlene gritou, e abriu a caixinha. Ah, era apenas mais uma daquelas de guardar jóias. A morena deu de ombros, e guardou o presente na mala.

Ao final do dia, a casa não parecia mais a mesma. A madeira gasta fora restaurada e pintada de branco, o interior estava limpo, arejado, e parecia novo. Havia cortinas nas janelas, tapetes no chão, e lençóis na cama.

Marlene saiu para admirar o resultado. Haviam feito um ótimo trabalho ali. Acenou a varinha na direção de um balanço de madeira caído na varanda, e de repente ele estava consertado e pintado de azul.

Ela fechou o casaco e foi em direção ao povoado. Depois de alguns minutos andando, avistou pequenas casas com fumaça saindo de suas chaminés. Sorriu. Aquele lugar parecia ter saído de um romance trouxa, calmo e pequeno. Esperava sinceramente que as suspeitas da Ordem estivessem erradas. Por mais que quisesse sucesso em sua primeira missão de verdade, andando pelas ruas estreitas e vendo as criancinhas brincando nas ruas e as pessoas andando e conversando calmamente, desejou que aquele lugar permanecesse daquele jeito para sempre.

Entrou em um pequeno mercado e comprou todo o tipo de comida que achou; desde pães e geléia, até algumas frutas como melancia. Tudo o que poderia servir de alimento durante a estada dela e de Sirius ali.

Voltou rapidamente para casa, já que já estava escuro.

- Sirius! Comprei algumas coisas para comermos! – ela gritou, enquanto guardava as coisas na cozinha.

Ela estranhou o silêncio, e procurou-o na sala. Não estava. Subiu as escadas, mas ele também não estava no andar de cima. Marlene sentou-se na cama macia e imaginou onde ele poderia ter ido, mas então ouviu uma porta se abrindo no corredor e ele entrou no quarto molhado, apenas com uma toalha amarrada à cintura.

Marlene prendeu a respiração e desviou o olhar, ao ver a barriga e tórax perfeitamente definidos, como se desenhados, que o moreno tinha.

- Marlene? Por onde andava? – ele sorriu de leve ao perceber o que causara na mulher.

- Fui ao povoado comprar comida – ela respondeu, ainda olhando para todos os lados, menos para ele – Me desculpe, eu não...

- Tudo bem. Já guardou tudo lá embaixo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Então vou comer, estou faminto – Sirius falou, indo em direção à porta aberta – E você já pode olhar – falou, fazendo Marlene corar com uma adolescente boba antes de sair.

_"Por que Andrew não pode ter um corpo assim?" _, ela pensou, antes de entrar no banheiro.

**

* * *

**

**N/A - Apenas mais uma fic minha, água com açúcar, sem nada demais. A grande novidade é: eu não gostei dela caso alguém não tenha percebido, estou sendo sarcástica. Maaaas, como minha beta me encorajou a mandar a fic pro challenge mesmo assim, e como não custava nada... Aí está!

* * *

N/A2 - Quem diria que eu ganharia o primeiro lugar, hein/feliz/ Espero que gostem da fic!**

Beijos,  
Litxa


	2. Chapter 2

- Acho que vou dormir. Estou cansada de todo o trabalho de hoje – Marlene falou, bocejando e se espreguiçando.

- Que trabalho? Levantar a varinha e pronunciar o feitiço? – Sirius riu.

- Engraçadinho – ela sorriu ironicamente – Boa noite.

- Eu vou também.

Os dois foram para o quarto, e Marlene vestiu seu pijama no banheiro. Quando voltou, com um pequeno short e uma camiseta colada velhos, Sirius já estava deitado na cama – apenas de cueca samba-canção.

- Você tem mesmo de dormir de cueca? – ela perguntou, se enfiando incomodada debaixo das cobertas.

- Desculpe, tenho essa mania há muito tempo. Mas digamos que você também não está propriamente decente – ele falou, encarando o bom pedaço da perna de Marlene que estava à mostra.

- Acho que Andrew e Amber tinham razão em sentir ciúmes.

- Relaxe, eu não vou te agarrar no meio da noite. Não somos mais adolescentes cheios de hormônios.

- Você fala como se fosse um velho – ela riu.

- Digamos que às vezes me sinto como um...

- Boa noite.

- Boa...

Marlene ficou pensando no que exatamente eles teriam que fazer para aquela missão. Será que durante todos aqueles dias teriam apenas que fingir que eram um casal e pronto? E enquanto estivessem a sós e não precisassem enganar ninguém, o que fariam?

- Sirius... O que exatamente temos que fazer nesta missão? – ela perguntou. Como resposta obteve apenas um longo suspiro, sinalizando que ele já havia dormido há muito tempo. Ela virou de lado e tentou adormecer.

* * *

- Acorda!

Sirius abriu lentamente um olho. Viu uma Marlene irritada à sua frente e fechou-o de novo.

- Sirius! Nós temos uma missão! Vai dormir até quando?

- Só mais cinco minutos...

- Sei... Então você não se importa se eu tirar os cobertores, não é? Afinal são só mais cinco minutos! – Marlene falou, puxando os cobertores com força.

Sirius se encolheu, tremendo.

- Devolva já esses cobertores! Marlene, está frio, caso não tenha percebido – ele reclamou.

-Percebi, sim. Afinal, estamos no inverno. Agora levante-se, temos pessoas a convencer como casal!

- Eu não vou agora, já disse.

- Ah, é?

Dez minutos depois os dois caminhavam em direção ao povoado, Sirius com uma expressão muito emburrada no rosto.

- Não podia ter me deixado dormir mais cinco minutos, não é? – ele sibilou.

- Não. Não quero falhar na minha primeira missão antes mesmo de começar, e para isso temos de fazer tudo à moda antiga – Marlene, que levava uma torta quentinha, falou.

Os dois pararam à porta da casa que parecia mais simpática e entrelaçaram as mãos, batendo na porta.

- Bom dia! Desculpe incomodar, mas somos novos no povoado. Nos mudamos ontem, e queríamos conhecer nossos vizinhos mais próximos! – Marlene falou simpaticamente quando uma senhora muito baixinha e gorda, de expressão bondosa, abriu a porta.

- Ora, querida, mas que prazer! – a senhora falou, apanhando a torta estendida – Entrem, entrem, fiquem à vontade – foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma fatia da torta para cada um.

- Meu nome é Elizabeth, e este é Edward – Marlene falou. No dia anterior haviam concordado em usar nomes falsos, pois alguém poderia reconhecê-los pelos nomes reais.

- E eu sou Mary Wheeler, mais conhecida como Sra. Wheeler – a mulher sorriu – E vocês, tão jovens, o que fazem em uma cidade tão pequena e pacata como esta?

- Ah, sempre quisemos morar no campo – Sirius falou, quando Marlene o cutucou.

- E então quando meu primo faleceu e deixou a casa para mim, vimos a oportunidade perfeita!

- Sinto muito – a Sra. Wheeler baixou a cabeça – Mas ele não morava por aqui, morava? Todos aqui se conhecem, e não lembro deste sobrenome.

- Não, não morava. E tampouco tinha condições de pagar alguém para cuidar da casa, por isso ela estava em más condições – Marlene respondeu.

- Mas agora demos um jeito nela, e está bem agradável – ele continuou.

- Claro, claro... – a senhora falou vagamente, e um silêncio desconfortável se instalou sobre o aposento.

- A senhora poderia nos falar um pouco sobre o povoado?

- Oh, todos aqui são muito unidos. Por morarmos em um lugar tão pequeno, acabamos por conhecer todos e conseqüentemente tudo sobre eles. É também um lugar bem calmo, às vezes até calmo demais, exceto pelas fofocas que correm constantemente. Mas posso saber de onde os dois jovens são?

- Viemos de Londres.

- Oh, vai demorar um bom tempo para se adaptarem, então. A vida aqui é exatamente oposta à de cidade grande, e algumas pessoas acabam ficando entediadas e vão embora – a sra. Wheeler suspirou.

- Mas é tudo assim tão calmo por aqui? Não há pessoas suspeitas, roubos, nada disso? Edward e eu desejamos ter um filho algum dia, e queremos um lugar quieto para ele crescer – Sirius engasgou com o chá que estava bebendo ao ouvir isso.

- Não, nada de suspeito... Por aqui é seguro dormir até com as portas abertas, se desejarem. Apesar de não ser recomendável fazer isso nesta época do ano... – ela comentou, pensativa – Edward, querido, você está bem? – ela se dirigiu a Sirius com preocupação, já que este ainda tossia muito e tinha o rosto vermelho.

Sirius estava desesperado, mas ergueu um dedo, sinalizando que conseguiria se resolver sozinho. Ele não estava propriamente certo disso, mas, afinal, os homens não são assim?

Marlene observou enquanto ele se desesperava, tentando respirar, e revirou os olhos. Cansada de assisti-lo mudar de cor, do vermelho para o roxo, depois para o azul, ela esticou o braço e bateu fortemente em suas costas em um lugar específico.

Imediatamente, ele engoliu uma enorme lufada de ar e respirou ruidosamente, segurando o próprio pescoço com alívio.

- Lizzie, obrigado, mas eu realmente não precisava de ajuda.

- Ah, sei – ela e a sra Wheeler trocaram um olhar.

- Mas seja como for... Muito obrigado por nos receber, senhora. Ainda temos algumas coisas para terminar com a mudança, portanto vamos indo – ele sorriu, e agarrou Marlene pela mão, indo em direção à saída.

- Oh, foi um prazer! Voltem em breve, queridos! – a Sra. Wheeler sorriu e acompanhou-os até a porta, de onde ficou acenando para eles até que se perdessem de vista.

- Porque você saiu daquele jeito? – Marlene perguntou irritada.

- Ora, aquela senhora não estava ajudando em nada! Não parava de dizer que o povoado é super tranqüilo e entediante – ele resmungou.

- Ainda assim, se forçássemos mais talvez ela se lembrasse de alguma coisa que poderia nos ajudar!

- Marlene, relaxe. Nós só fomos a uma casa, ainda temos mais algumas para visitar. Geralmente as pessoas têm opiniões diferentes, e alguém pode saber mais do que a sra. Wheeler – Sirius falou impaciente.

- Se você diz... – ela retrucou, com raiva.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, os dois estavam voltando para casa, entupidos de comida que os anfitriões ofereceram, porém extremamente frustrados.

Não haviam conseguido nem sequer uma informação útil daqueles _pacatos _moradores daquela _ pacata _cidadezinha. Aquilo tudo era tão _ pacato _que já estavam ficando cheios, e aquele era apenas o primeiro dia.

Marlene e Sirius andavam lado a lado, calados e carrancudos, tentando esquentar-se em seus casacos. Caminhavam próximos a uma bela floresta de pinheiros enormes. Eles eram tão juntos e de copas tão grandes que não se podia ver nada mais para dentro da floresta. Marlene admirou as belas árvores e imaginou-as cobertas de neve branquinha, mas em seguida um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar que tipo de criaturas se escondiam ali. Isso imediatamente apagou o pensamento sobre o inverno de sua cabeça.

Ela olhou para o lado, para falar algo, mas Sirius não estava mais lá. Ligeiramente apavorada, olhou para todos os lados e à frente, onde viu uma pequena figura de negro chegando à casa. Cerrou os punhos, com raiva. Percebeu que os próximos dias seriam muito difíceis. Sirius era teimoso, arrogante, orgulhoso e independente demais. Marlene não era exatamente o oposto disso, na verdade também era bastante teimosa e independente, mas incomodava-a o fato de serem tão parecidos.

Ela reparou que já estava escurecendo; olhou para a floresta, mais um arrepio percorrendo-a, e então virou-se e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível para a casa.

- Por que, _ por que _você tem de ser tão cabeça dura? – ela falou alto ao entrar na casa.

- Você é tão ou mais cabeça dura do que eu, e tem bem menos experiência.

- Bem, talvez se você me deixasse fazer algo eu pudesse _adquirir _alguma experiência!

- Besteira, só perderíamos tempo – ele falou, sentando-se a um pufe macio à frente da lareira apagada.

Marlene bufou.

- Você é inacreditável! – e subiu as escadas batendo os pés com força.

Marlene tomou um rápido banho e deitou-se à cama, mas apesar de todos os esforços, não conseguia dormir. Já passava de meia-noite, e ela se perguntou se Sirius havia saído ou apenas resolvido dormir no sofá, lá embaixo. Ela levantou-se e desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Não havia ninguém no andar inferior. Perguntando-se onde o parceiro poderia estar, ela acendeu uma vela e foi até a cozinha apanhar algo para comer. Na raiva do momento, ela sentiu o estômago roncar. Achou estranho, já que ela comera tortas e biscoitos e bebera chá a tarde inteira, mas geralmente ela sentia fome nos momentos mais estranhos.

A moça terminou de comer e resolveu subir para tentar dormir novamente. Mas ao pousar o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, um barulho de algo caindo veio da direita. Com um sobressalto, ela olhou na direção do barulho e só viu uma sólida parede de madeira. Sacudindo a cabeça, concluiu que ela deveria ter imaginado o barulho. Continuou subindo até o meio da escada, mas então a curiosidade a dominou e ela foi até lá.

Passou um tempo encarando a parede, como se de repente dela fosse sair alguma coisa esclarecedora. Depois, pousou a vela no chão e tateou a parede minuciosamente. Seus dedos finos e delicados acariciavam inutilmente a parede, mas nada acontecia. Mas ela não desistiu; continuou, até tocar em uma pequena e quase imperceptível saliência, que parecia apenas um nó na madeira. Marlene apertou esta parte, que cedeu como um botão, e então a parede estremeceu ligeiramente.

Por alguns segundos, ela achou que só aquilo e nada mais aconteceria, mas então as tábuas de madeira começaram a se afastar e mudar de lugar, até formarem uma espécie de portal em arco, a escuridão adiante. Apanhando a vela, Marlene respirou fundo e passou pelo arco, que se fechou imediatamente atrás dela. Os olhos azuis da moça só tiveram tempo de vislumbrar um enorme corredor cheio de portas fechadas, antes que uma lufada de ar frio apagasse sua vela.

Agora à frente só havia escuridão, e ela não trazia sua varinha consigo. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão curiosa, e se perguntou como sairia dali. Novamente, pôs-se a tatear a parede, e assim foi avançando. Chegou à primeira porta e girou o trinco, mas esta estava trancada. Assim também estava a porta exatamente oposta a ela no corredor, e tantas outras. Marlene foi tentando de porta em porta, até chegar a uma que cedeu. Com o coração palpitando forte e receio do que encontraria ali, ela empurrou a porta com muito cuidado para esta não ranger.

Do interior vinha uma luz muito fraca, e ela continuou empurrando a porta para ver melhor. Porém, esta soltou um rangido alto quando já estava quase totalmente aberta, e ela prendeu a respiração, esperando algo de terrível acontecer. Mas a única coisa que ouviu foi uma voz:

- Quem está aí? – parecia ser Sirius.

- Sirius, é você?

- Marlene? O que está fazendo aqui? Como descobriu este lugar? – Sirius agora se aproximava dela com um lampião na mão.

- Pergunto o mesmo para você. Ouvi um barulho vindo dessa direção, e então quis investigar.

- Deve ter sido quando acidentalmente derrubei alguns livros... Eu descobri isto quando estávamos reformando a casa, e fiquei fascinado por esta biblioteca – ele levantou o lampião e iluminou a sala.

O lugar era repleto de livros do chão ao teto, organizados em prateleiras. Era uma biblioteca particular muito rica, e Marlene perguntou-se porque as pessoas que moraram anteriormente na casa a escondiam. Com os olhos brilhantes, apanhou um outro lampião que estava sobre uma mesa abarrotada de livros e se aproximou da estante, analisando os títulos que lá haviam.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto assim de ler – ela falou, virando-se para Sirius.

- Não gostava, até pouco tempo atrás. Após a morte de James, quis pesquisar sobre tudo: feitiços que não havíamos estudado na escola, poções, tudo o que me ajudasse a ser um melhor auror e vingar a morte de meus amigos. Passei a ler muito, e aos poucos comecei a gostar também de literatura... – ele falou, sem olhar para ela.

- Esta biblioteca é ótima e não falta quase nenhuma obra que qualquer biblioteca que se preze deveria ter... Fico imaginando o que estes outros quartos trancados guardam – Marlene sentou-se a uma poltrona a um canto com um livro na mão.

- Já tentei abri-los com a varinha, não funciona. Não sei porque iriam querer esconder um lugar assim, mas gostaria muito de descobrir o que essas portas ocultam... Bem, já estou ficando com sono, e imagino que queira ficar sozinha para aproveitar este paraíso. Boa noite – ele falou, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Marlene abriu os olhos, mas duvidou que o tivesse feito, já que não conseguia enxergar nada, além de escuridão. Tentou entender o que acontecera. A cortina do quarto em que dormia tapava bem a luz do sol, mas não completamente, e mesmo à noite havia a luz do luar. Levantou-se, e algo caiu a seus pés. Seu corpo também estava completamente dolorido, e então tudo o que acontecera durante a madrugada voltou à sua memória. Provavelmente ela ficara lendo até tão tarde (ou cedo, dependia do referencial), que adormecera sobre os livros.

Perguntou-se que horas seriam. Não havia como saber, já que ali dentro não entrava nenhuma luz. Percebendo que já estava cansada disto, ela tateou até a porta e andou o mais rapidamente possível até o fim do corredor. Chegou até a parede por onde entrara, e imaginou como faria para sair dali. Ela procurou na parede por alguma saliência como na entrada, e pressionou esta assim que a encontrou, fechando os olhos quando uma claridade que quase a cegou a atingiu.

Demorou um bom tempo até que seus olhos se acostumassem à luz, mas quando o fizeram, Marlene trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes antes de ir à cozinha. A casa novamente estava vazia, e desta vez ela sabia que Sirius havia saído sem ela. Comeu rapidamente após descobrir que eram quase três da tarde.

Ela concluiu que seria inútil tentar encontrá-lo, e tampouco estava com vontade de sair sozinha. Foi para a varanda e sentou-se na cadeira-balanço que lá havia. Marlene observou uma enorme e velha árvore que havia ao lado da casa, com apenas algumas folhas restantes. Acompanhou a queda de uma folha amarelada, que se juntou às outras no chão, e perguntou-se se não nevaria. Ela adorava neve, e geralmente acalmava as pessoas, o que seria de bom uso para ela e Sirius.

Marlene não sabia porque ele a incomodava. Não sabia porque incomodara Andrew. Também não tinha idéia de porque a namorada de Sirius ficara tão incomodada com i _ela /i _.

Lembrou-se da briga que eles tiveram no dia anterior, e imaginou Sirius descobrindo o esconderijo dos comensais, ou qualquer coisa importante para a missão, e isso a irritou profundamente. Levantou-se, apanhou a varinha, e saiu determinada em direção ao vilarejo. Mantendo uma distância que ela consideraria segura da floresta de pinheiros, Marlene caminhava rápido. Mas um barulho estranho veio dos pinheiros, e ela parou.

Com o coração palpitando muito rápido, Marlene parou e virou-se para os pinheiros, apurando os ouvidos. Nada. Imaginando ter sido sua imaginação, ela acelerou o passo. Ela olhou para o céu, o sol que brilhava com força no céu acalmando-a. Mas não tinha andado muito mais quando o barulho – como que de um feitiço poderoso - se repetiu. A moça respirou fundo e, antes que pudesse pensar muito sobre o que faria, apanhou a varinha e embrenhou-se entre as árvores.

Passou por várias árvores, indo sempre na direção em que ouvira o som. Os pinheiros gradualmente iam ficando mais juntos, dificultando a passagem de luz. Mas inesperadamente as árvores foram se afastando novamente, até chegar a uma clareira. Lá não havia absolutamente nenhum tipo de planta – viva, pois os poucos e ralos arbustos que haviam ali estavam chamuscados.

- O que exatamente houve aqui? Tenho certeza de que o ruído veio desta direção... – ela murmurou.

A morena olhou em volta tentando ver se havia mais alguma coisa de incomum afora os arbustos estranhamente queimados. Não parecia haver nada de estranho, então ela fez menção de tomar o caminho de volta. Marlene ouviu um uivo que a deixou com um arrepio na espinha. Ela olhou para o céu e viu que o sol já estava começando a se pôr. Olhou em volta, mas todas as trilhas que saíam da clareira pareciam idênticas, e ela não possuía um ponto de referência. Amaldiçoando-se por ter sido tão burra, ela colocou a varinha na palma da mão, pronta para executar a única coisa que poderia salvá-la agora: o feitiço dos quatro pontos.

Antes, porém, que ela pudesse dizer algo, um vulto saltou do meio das árvores e, apontando a varinha para ela, murmurou um feitiço. Marlene não teve tempo de falar ou fazer nada, e a última coisa que sentiu foi uma tontura muito forte, e depois escuridão.

* * *

**N/A: Segundo capítulo xD Eu sei que só a Ayame (te adoro muito!) leu essa fic, maas. **

**Litxa**


	3. Chapter 3

- Marlene! Lene! – ela ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. Por um momento pensou ser Lily, mas aos poucos sua consciência voltou e ela lembrou-se que a amiga estava morta. Sentiu uma pontada forte de dor na cabeça e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com o rosto desfocado de Sirius, muito próximo ao seu.

- Ah! – ela gritou, afastando-se – O que aconteceu?

- E-eu... Te ataquei sem querer.

- Foi _você_? – a morena exclamou, chocada.

- Foi... Desculpe, não sabia que era você. Eu me antecipei... – ele deu de ombros, sem graça.

- Onde se meteu, mais cedo? – ela fez menção de se levantar.

- Não, fique bem quietinha aí e ponha isso de volta na cabeça – ele falou, autoritário, e entregou uma compressa de gelo – Como você não acordava, fui até o povoado novamente investigar.

- Não acredito que fez isso sem mim! Como lidou com as pessoas?

- Na verdade, não falei com ninguém. Apenas fiquei andando e observando.

- E descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas quando estava voltando ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindos da floresta e fui investigar...

- Foi quando me nocauteou – ela completou.

- Bem... sim.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, estranhando a luz pálida que entrava no quarto através da janela.

- Nove da manhã. Você desmaiou ontem.

- Fiquei tanto tempo assim desacordada? Por sua causa? – a voz da moça saiu aguda.

- Já pedi desculpas! Erro de cálculo...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ela fez um gesto vago – Já estou melhor, de qualquer jeito. E morrendo de fome – ela quis levantar-se novamente.

- Você fica aqui, eu trago algo para comer – ele empurrou-a de volta e saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius voltou com uma bandeja com torradas, ovos mexidos com salsicha, panquecas e suco.

- Você fez isso? – Marlene perguntou.

- Sim... Por que?

- Nada, obrigada - ela balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer o que pensara e começou a comer – O que pretende fazer hoje? – ela perguntou, em meio a mordidas.

- Não planejei nada... Os sinais não são muito promissores, a única pista que temos é um monte de arbustos chamuscados – ele recostou-se à cadeira em que sentara, rolando os olhos – Além do mais, você não parece bem. Se deixá-la sozinha é capaz de fazer algo estúpido.

- Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que sai por aí fazendo coisas estúpidas, Black.

- Ah, não? Você parecia bem perdida naquela clareira.

- E houve tempo para reparar que eu parecia perdida, mas não para perceber que quem estava ali era sua parceira e não um comensal? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu só vi uma pessoa de costas, parecendo confusa, vestida com um sobretudo preto! Foi um reflexo, e já pedi desculpas.

- E eu já disse que está tudo bem – ela falou, seca.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois, e por vários minutos tudo o que se ouvia era o tilintar dos talheres que Marlene usava para comer seu café da manhã. De repente, Sirius levantou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

Marlene revirou os olhos e terminou de comer, em seguida levantando-se e saindo do quarto com a bandeja. A morena deixou a louça na cozinha e procurou Sirius pela casa, e achou-o na varanda, sentado ao balanço.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou observando-o, mas ele nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Ah, tudo bem – ela falou, após muito tempo – Me desculpe por desconfiar de você – aparentemente falar aquilo requeria um esforço enorme.

Ele virou-se para ela e a encarou. Marlene assustou-se, pois seu olhar era muito intenso, e parecia prender o seu próprio. Sirius ficou encarando-a nos olhos por um bom tempo, antes de falar.

- Tudo bem – disse simplesmente.

- O que foi? – ela estranhou.

- Nada, é só que... Sinto falta de Amber.

- Ah. Não é o único, estou sentindo muita falta de Andrew também – ela falou, mas de alguma forma aquilo deixou-o ainda mais sério.

- Ei... Você está bem? – ela perguntou, tentando arrumar os cabelos que só no momento ela percebera que estavam desgrenhados – i _O que é isso/i _– ela perguntou alto, ao sentir algo estranho em sua testa.

- Err... Você ainda não tinha percebido?

- Percebido o quê? Sirius Black, o que houve com a minha testa?

- Ela está... Machucada – ele encolheu-se, entregando a ela um pequeno espelho de bolso.

- Um espelho de bolso? Incomum para um homem... – ela comentou - SIRIUS BLACK! – Marlene gritou, após olhar seu reflexo.

Havia um corte enorme e profundo, ligeiramente esverdeado, que ia desde sua orelha direita até o meio de sua testa, acabando próximo ao seu cabelo.

- O que você fez comigo? – ela perguntou, desesperada.

- Nada! Olha, na hora de te lançar o feitiço sem querer eu me descontrolei, aí aconteceu isso... Mas eu usei um feitiço cicatrizante e já está quase bom!

- Tirando que ainda sinto dor na cabeça e que ele está infeccionado, não é?

- Como sabe que está infeccionado?

- Black, isto aqui está VERDE! – ela apontou para a própria testa.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, sem olhar para ela.

Marlene bufou, com raiva, e entrou em casa batendo a porta com força.

* * *

- Aquele idiota... Nem ao menos para me avisar sobre o meu estado deplorável! – a morena resmungava, em frente ao espelho do banheiro, com a varinha apontada para a própria testa – Como era mesmo o feitiço que minha mãe me ensinou quando era criança? – ela tentava se lembrar.

* * *

Marlene saiu do banheiro, e ninguém poderia dizer que há alguns minutos ela estava com um enorme machucado na testa. Ela foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar algo, já que não comia nada desde o café da manhã, e já estava tarde. 

- Que cheiro é esse? – Sirius apareceu à porta algum tempo depois.

- Meu jantar.

- Parece ótimo, pode me avisar quando ficar pronto?

- Acho que você não entendeu... Eu falei _meu _jantar, não nosso – ela falou friamente.

Sirius ergueu as mãos na defensiva e saiu rapidamente. A morena revirou os olhos e serviu-se, indo em seguida para a sala.

Marlene sentou-se a uma poltrona exatamente à frente da que Sirius estava. Ele ficou assistindo enquanto ela comia, parecendo esfomeado.

- Escute, desculpe por não ter te avisado sobre... – ele começou, apontando para a testa dela.

- Sirius, eu não vou cozinhar para você também – ela respondeu, sem levantar a cabeça.

- Eu não estou falando por isso. As desculpas são sinceras.

- Certo – ela falou, com ironia.

- Não acha que já chega de infantilidades? Estamos parecendo duas crianças teimosas.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou comendo. Não entendia porque estava com tanta raiva assim dele por uma coisa que já fora resolvida, mas não queria desculpá-lo assim tão rápido.

Sirius suspirou alto e levantou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele foi até o fim do corredor e desapareceu na cozinha.

Ela apenas continuou comendo, imaginando o que ele faria em seguida. Divertiu-se ao imaginá-lo fazendo a própria comida; Sirius cozinhava muito mal. Marlene terminou de comer e foi também até a cozinha.

- Sirius, eu... – ela começou, mas então percebeu que a cozinha estava vazia – Sirius? – ela tinha certeza que ele entrara ali! E teria visto se ele tivesse saído...

* * *

- Ai! – Marlene exclamou. Já era muito tarde e ela estivera dormindo – Black! O que te levou a me _derrubar da cama_?

- Não foi de propósito, minhas intenções eram boas, ok? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso – Quando eu cheguei, você estava aí na cama jogada, toda torta e descoberta, aí eu queria pelo menos te deixar mais confortável – ele deu de ombros.

Marlene apenas ficou em silêncio, encarando-o sem saber o que dizer.

- E... Não sei, trouxe essas flores para me desculpar, mas acho que não é uma boa hora – Sirius virou-se para sair, mostrando sem querer o buquê de orquídeas que tinha na mão.

Ela mordeu o lábio, em dúvida. O que faria agora?

- Er... Sirius? – ele virou-se – Eu te desculpo, e obrigada pelas flores... – ela falou.

Ele virou-se para ela com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ahá! Sabia que não resistiria... Nenhuma mulher resiste a um belo buquê de flores! – ele foi até ela, triunfante, e entregou as flores com uma mesura.

- É... Eu não resisto... – ela sorriu amarelo, mantendo-as longe do rosto.

- O que foi? Comprei orquídeas justamente por cheirarem bem!

- Não é isso, é... – ela começou, mas ao ver a expressão que ele exibia, aproximou-se das flores e cheirou-as. O cheiro realmente era ótimo, mas no segundo seguinte ela estava espirrando terrivelmente.

Marlene espirrava várias vezes seguidas, e não conseguia respirar. Sirius ficou simplesmente sem reação, e a morena já estava começando a ficar vermelha. Sem pensar, ele jogou as flores pela janela e correu para a cozinha, para procurar algo que pudesse ajudar. Voltou em questão de segundos com uma embalagem de álcool na mão. Marlene inspirou o líquido profundamente, e imediatamente os espirros cessaram.

- Como você sabia que eu só precisava de álcool? – ela perguntou, sugando várias lufadas de ar.

- Álcool em qualquer forma é a solução para a maioria dos problemas – ele piscou – Porque diabos você não me avisou que era alérgica a flores?

- Porque... Ah, o seu gesto foi tão maduro pros seus padrões! Não queria estragar isso – ela revirou os olhos.

- E vale a pena você quase morrer pra isso?

Ela deu de ombros e o encarou. Sirius olhou-a nos olhos e sentiu-se preso por aquele azul intenso. Ele via naqueles olhos o mesmo sofrimento por que passara, quando perdeu seus amigos. Eles mostravam toda a determinação que ela tinha, sua vontade de fazer justiça. Por um momento ele sentiu que havia um forte elo entre eles, por isso e por outras coisas que ele não pôde decifrar. Ele sentiu vontade de beijá-la, abraçá-la, consolá-la, mostrar que entendia, que compartilhavam os mesmos sentimentos. Mas não o fez. Controlou seu impulso; o novo Sirius era diferente, nunca agia por impulso, era frio e distante com as pessoas.

Marlene não conseguia desviar o olhar. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos cinzentos que só vira de perto havia muito tempo. Aqueles olhos melancólicos diziam que ele e ela eram mais parecidos do que aparentavam. Ambos eram de famílias bruxas tradicionais e antigas, e apesar dos McKinnon diferirem em muito dos Black, foram criados sob condições muito parecidas, e possuíam valores parecidos. Contavam também que haviam passado pelas mesmas coisas, que sentiam o mesmo. Por alguns segundos, ela teve a impressão de que ele fosse abraçá-la, mas ao invés disso ele apenas levantou-se e saiu do quarto, repetindo uma cena que estava começando a ficar muito freqüente.

O que estaria acontecendo? Por que eles haviam se olhado daquele modo? Afinal, Sirius não dizia estar tão apaixonado pela tal Amber? E Marlene sabia que amava Andrew de verdade... Ou pelo menos achava. Ela nunca soubera de verdade o que é o amor, e tinha medo de que um dia acontecesse exatamente isso: ela não saber dizer se estava amando alguém ou não.

Marlene deitou-se novamente, e, cheia de pensamentos na cabeça, caiu em um sono inquieto.

* * *

- Carta para você – Sirius jogou um envelope branco em cima da mesa da cozinha, à hora do café da manhã.

- Obrigada... – ela virou o envelope, e leu o nome de Andrew no verso – Vou ler depois – Marlene não sabia por que, mas não queria ler a carta de seu noivo naquele momento. Ao menos não na frente de Sirius. Aliás, não sentia vontade de ler a carta nem quando estivesse sozinha.

Ela terminou de comer e subiu para guardar a carta, deixando-a dentro de sua mala.

- Vamos? – ela chamou, quando já estava de volta à cozinha.

Sirius bebeu o último gole de café e desencostou-se do balcão da cozinha, seguindo Marlene ao mesmo tempo em que vestia o casaco.

- Pegou sua varinha? – perguntou, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Claro que sim, que tipo de bruxa pensa que sou, Black? – ele deu de ombros.

Eles ficaram calados, andando pela orla da floresta por alguns minutos. Tudo o que podiam ouvir era o farfalhar das árvores, o canto de alguns pássaros, e o som distante de crianças brincando, provavelmente na vila.

- Acho que era mais ou menos aqui... – Sirius murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para Marlene. Ela assentiu.

Apertando mais os casacos contra os corpos, para que não se arranhassem com os galhos dos pinheiros, os dois entraram na floresta. Eles andaram entre as árvores, no estreito espaço entre elas, até que, após alguns minutos, estas começaram a se afastar. Exatamente como previram que ia acontecer, chegaram à mesma clareira do outro dia, quando Sirius atacara Marlene por acidente.

- E agora? – ela murmurou, com um arrepio. Sentia como se estivessem sendo observados.

- Espera... – ele ergueu a mão, e ficou imóvel, apenas ouvindo com atenção.

Após alguns minutos que para Marlene pareceram horas, ele se abaixou e analisou com cuidado os arbustos chamuscados da clareira.

- Sirius? – ela chamou, quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo das árvores ao norte.

- Shh – ele pediu silêncio, tocando as plantas com a ponta da varinha.

- Não deveríamos observar em silêncio e de longe? – ela lembrou, ao ver que ele parecia indeciso com alguma coisa.

- Claro, claro... Vamos – ele se ergueu e puxou-a pela mão para o meio dos pinheiros, em uma direção diferente da que haviam usado para chegar. Eles se embrenharam um pouco na floresta, de modo que eles pudessem ver o que acontecia na clareira, mas quem ou o que quer que estivesse lá não pudesse vê-los. Eles se acomodaram como puderam sobre a grama.

- Só vamos observar... – Sirius murmurou, os olhos vidrados na clareira.

Ele estava encostado a uma árvore e Marlene em outra, exatamente de frente para ele. Isso fazia com que suas pernas se encostassem de vez em quando, e Marlene sentia-se incomodada com isso. Mas ele nem se mexia, parecia não reparar.

Ela se pegou observando-o, quando já estava cansada de vigiar. Ela reparou como a brechinha de sol que conseguia chegar até eles fazia seu cabelo parecer multicor. Se ela mexesse a cabeça, os cabelos negros podiam parecer castanhos, cor-de-mel, e até ruivos, surpreendentemente. A mesma luz batia nos olhos atentos dele, e estes ficavam quase transparentes, cor de gelo. Ela se perguntou mais uma vez se realmente amava Andrew, e lembrou-se da carta que não lera mais cedo.

Chegou à conclusão de que ela podia não amar Andrew, mas definitivamente também não amava o homem à sua frente. Balançando a cabeça, ela se virou, tentando se concentrar no trabalho.

* * *

Por quanto tempo ficaram lá, parados e em silêncio, apenas a observar, Marlene não sabia dizer, mas uma coisa sabia: ela estava com muita fome. Pela altura do sol, ela calculava que já eram quase quatro da tarde, e eles haviam saído bem cedo, pela manhã.

- Preciso comer – ela gemeu, enquanto andavam para casa.

- Pode ir para casa, eu já vou – Sirius falou, e saiu andando na direção oposta com uma atitude muito misteriosa.

Ela deu de ombros, estranhando, e entrou em casa, começando a preparar algo para acalmar seu estômago, que reclamava.

* * *

Marlene abriu os olhos, sentindo-se muito tonta. Ela estava deitada de mau jeito em um pequeno pufe na sala, segurando uma garrafa que percebeu, com espanto, ser de i _firewhisky /i _na mão. Engraçado, fazia anos que ela não tomava porre de i _firewhisky /i _. Ela se sentia tonta e enjoada, porém estranhamente leve.

A moça não conseguia se lembrar porque começara a beber, em primeiro lugar. O álcool costuma impede as pessoas de pensarem direito ou se lembrarem do que fazem. Tudo o que lembrava era que estava na cozinha, comendo, quando viu uma fotografia. Nem ao menos recordava o que a foto mostrava. Ela se sentou. Olhou pela janela e viu que já era noite, mas Sirius parecia ainda estar fora.

Marlene decidiu que precisava sair daquele estado o mais rápido possível, com o pouco de lucidez que lhe restava. Ela se ergueu da poltrona lentamente, e foi caminhando trôpega na direção da escada. Não estava disposta a fazer mais uma vez papel de fraca na frente de Black. Passando pela porta da cozinha, ela viu uma foto em cima da bancada. Foi até lá, e viu que era uma foto dela com Andrew. Será que apenas aquilo a fizera embebedar-se? Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da porta da frente e tentou chegar rapidamente à escada, deixando cair a imagem no chão. Mas ela mal conseguia andar direito, e acabou caindo ao pé da escada.

- Estou em casa! – Sirius gritou, sem vê-la na escada.

- Demorou por que? – ela perguntou, com a melhor voz que conseguiu fazer.

- Marlene? – ele franziu o cenho, quando a viu, sentada na escada – O que faz aí?

- Nada, estou só sentada – estava entediada, e já li bastante por hoje – ela apontou para a parede ao lado, que dava para o corredor oculto.

- Ah... Você bebeu? – ele chegou mais perto, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu? N-não, por que faria isso? – ela tentou disfarçar.

- Você está bêbada! Marlene, por que bebeu? – ele parecia preocupado.

- Porque deu vontade! Já sou maior de idade, certo? Posso beber quando quiser... – ela deu de ombros.

- Não pode, porque você está de serviço – o moreno falou.

- Dane-se esse serviço, não estamos descobrindo nada mesmo – ela fez um gesto de pouco caso – Isso tudo só está servindo para eu me... – ela começou, mas parou ao olhar para ele.

- Para você se...?

- Nada, esqueça... Vou tomar um banho - Ela se levantou, agarrada ao corrimão, e começou a subir a escada.

Mas quando ela já havia subido uns três degraus, ela se desequilibrou e caiu para trás. Foi Sirius quem a segurou, impedindo-a de cair no chão com força e de se machucar. Agora eles estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração do outro, Marlene agarrada ao pescoço dele. Ela olhou-o, e então, lentamente, por efeito do álcool, aproximou-se e beijou-o. Por alguns segundos eles ficaram assim, lábios colados, até que Sirius os separou.

- Marlene, você está muito bêbada! O que está fazendo, vai acabar se arrependendo!

- Não, não vou me arrepender, Sirius. Porque estou me apaixonando por você, e sou uma idiota por isso – ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e se afastou.

- Você não é nenhuma idiota, está confusa, por estar longe de Andrew – Sirius parecia chateado, e falara o nome do outro quase com inveja. Ou seria apenas a imaginação de Marlene, unida ao estado em que se encontrava?

- Não, eu sou uma idiota sim – ela soluçou, não de tristeza, mas por causa do i _firewhisky /i _– E agora com licença, antes que eu vomite em cima de você e me humilhe ainda mais, se é que é possível – e então ela subiu a escada, segurando-se com força no corrimão.

A morena ligou o chuveiro com a água no frio e entrou, molhando os cabelos. Ela ficou muito tempo lá, apenas sentindo a água fria em contato com a sua pele quente, e sentindo a sensação de embriaguez diminuir lentamente.

Quando saiu, secou-se e saiu apenas enrolada na toalha. Sirius já estava dormindo, deitado na cama ainda com as roupas que estava usando antes. Ela balançou a cabeça. Agora ela não se lembrava era do que havia feito enquanto estava sob o efeito da bebida. Estava odiando sentir-se o tempo todo assim: não conseguia lembrar-se o que fizera ou dissera. Ela saiu do quarto e desceu até a cozinha.

Apanhou uma enorme caneca e começou a fazer café. Sempre ouvira falar que café curava ressaca, e agora era a sua oportunidade de comprovar ou não isso. Ela sentia uma dor de cabeça muito forte e o corpo cansado. Ela terminou de fazer o café, e bebeu sem açúcar mesmo, como gostava. Em seguida, lembrou-se que precisava de glicose, e apanhou o pote de açúcar, adicionando algumas colheres ao líquido escuro.

Após algum tempo tentando se lembrar, sem sucesso, do que dissera a Sirius, ela decidiu ir dormir. Quando passou o olhar pela cozinha para ver se não deixara nada muito bagunçado, ela viu um pequeno papel branco no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo, e viu uma foto sua com Andrew, os dois estavam abraçados, com os cabelos ao vento no topo do prédio dele. Ambos vestiam casacos grossos e o céu atrás estava cinzento. Marlene tentou não voltar a pensar em Andrew e ela, pois sentia que sua dor de cabeça voltaria com isso, então apagou a luz e subiu as escadas, deitando-se com cuidado ao lado de Sirius.

* * *

**N/A: Ayame, Marina Morena (tô brincaaaaando, não fique brava xD), espero que esteja gostando da fic! Obrigada por continuar lendo-a, mesmo que você seja a única... uahauhauhauha**

**Litxa**


	4. Chapter 4

Pela primeira vez, Marlene acordou antes de Sirius. Ela virou-se na cama e ficou observando-o enquanto dormia, a respiração calma, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente. Imaginou o que ele estaria sonhando, pois seu rosto estava muito sereno e ele parecia alegre. Mas ela se assustou quando ele se revirou na cama e resmungou alguma coisa, e então a morena saiu rapidamente do quarto. Ela não havia percebido, mas Sirius estava acordado; ele abriu os olhos e mordeu os lábios, preocupado.

* * *

- Sirius... – Marlene começou, enquanto eles andavam lado a lado em direção à vila. 

- Sim? – ele ficou apreensivo.

- Eu fiz ou disse algo de anormal ontem à noite? Quero dizer, sei que estava bêbada, mas não lembro de nada do que aconteceu entre a hora do almoço e o meu banho frio – ela falou, confusa.

- Não, nada de anormal. Apenas coisas que bêbados fazem – ele esboçou um sorriso, disfarçando.

- Ah... É que eu ando pensando em umas coisas esquisitas, e... Fiquei com medo que tivesse te falado algo sobre isso – ela olhou para o céu, que estava cinzento.

- Nada, só conversa de gente que está alegre demais, se você me entende – ele arriscou uma risadinha.

- Até tive um sonho com isso esta noite – ela comentou.

- Sobre o que?

- Acho que é muito pessoal... – ela mordeu o lábio – Ah, estou ficando cansada dessa missão. Nada acontece!

- Acontecem sim. Nós descobrimos aquela clareira, de onde vinham barulhos estranhos, e... Eu mudei um pouco, acho – ele de algum modo parecia envergonhado.

- Como assim?

- Alguns sentimentos que eu tinha, em relação a muitas coisas – sem perceber, os dois haviam parado, e estavam conversando um de frente para o outro.

- Pra mim também mudou muita coisa...

- E em tão pouco tempo!

- É... – agora eles estavam a centímetros um do outro.

Sirius e Marlene fecharam os olhos e se aproximaram lentamente, mas de repente o som estranho que Marlene ouvira no outro dia se repetiu, na floresta, à direita deles. Mas, desta vez, outro barulho também foi ouvido: um grito. Um grito alto e agudo, um grito de pânico.

- Vamos! – Sirius nem pensou duas vezes, puxou-a pela mão, com firmeza, para o meio dos pinheiros que agora estavam se tornando conhecidos até demais.

Eles correram o mais rápido possível que as árvores lhes permitiam, e estas arranhavam os rostos de ambos e lhes rasgavam as roupas, mas não se importavam com isso. Finalmente chegaram à clareira, e o que viram ao mesmo tempo causou certo alívio, mas também terror. Lá havia um filhote de dragão verde-galês, que já estava bem desenvolvido.

- Os nossos comensais eram _um dragão_? – Marlene não podia crer.

- Tem uma criança ali! – Sirius apontou para uma garotinha de aproximadamente nove anos, encolhida contra o tronco de um pinheiro e tremendo muito.

- Temos que ajudá-la! – Marlene quis sair de trás das árvores, quando viu que o dragão pretendia avançar contra a menininha.

- Espere, não faça movimentos bruscos – Sirius impediu-a.

- Não vou ficar parada assistindo aquele dragão fazer mal à menininha! – ela exclamou, indignada.

- Não estou sugerindo que façamos isso – Sirius ergueu a varinha – _Estupefaça! _– falou, apontando para o dragão.

Em um dragão adulto, este feitiço não faria nem cócegas, porém o que estava à frente deles era um filhote ainda. Ele cambaleou, completamente tonto e sem ação, e Sirius aproveitou o momento.

Ele correu até a garotinha, pegou-a no colo e saiu de lá rapidamente, puxando também Marlene. Eles andaram muito rápido, as árvores os arranhando ainda mais, e finalmente saíram da floresta. Sem parar para sequer olhar o que havia acontecido, eles correram desembestados na direção do vilarejo, Sirius segurando a chorosa menina no colo. Quando eles já estavam bem longe, perto do pequeno armazém da vila, pararam. Ele colocou-a no chão, arfando.

- Mamãe! – ela choramingou, quando uma mulher se aproximou. Ela correu e abraçou a filha, ao ver que ela chorava e estava muito assustada.

- O que houve? – a senhora perguntou a eles, muito preocupada.

- Há um dragão na floresta, sua filha estava quase sendo atacada por ele quando chegamos... A senhora tem uma lareira que eu possa usar para avisar o Departamento para Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas, no Ministério da Magia? – Sirius falou rapidamente, esquecendo a cautela, por alguns instantes.

- Claro, claro... – ela disse, assustada e confusa, indicando a porta de sua casa.

Sirius e Marlene caminharam a passos largos até lá. Ele localizou a lareira rapidamente e foi até lá, pegando um punhado do pó de flu que havia ao lado desta e jogando no fogo aceso. Quando este se tornou verde, ele enfiou a cabeça entre as chamas.

- Ministério da Magia, Nível Quatro! – ele falou, alta e claramente – Lance, escuta, temos uma emergência – Marlene ouviu-o falando com alguém do outro lado – Um filhote de dragão verde-galês solto na floresta quase atacou uma criança, e... – ele começou a dar as informações, e então ela se distraiu com algumas fotos sobre o console da lareira.

* * *

- Estou com frio – Marlene encolheu-se, quando estavam voltando para casa. 

- Pudera, suas roupas estão completamente rasgadas. Você gostava muito delas? – Sirius observou os inúmeros rasgos nas roupas de Marlene, que deixavam à mostra vários pedaços de sua pele. Então ele tirou seu casaco, que era mais grosso e estava menos rasgado, e colocou-o sobre os ombros da morena.

- Não... Eu não traria minhas melhores roupas para o campo. Obrigada - ela corou ligeiramente.

Marlene não pôde deixar de observar, novamente, que ele era bem musculoso. Tanto, que ela podia ver seus músculos através da blusa cinzenta que ele usava. Ele virou-se para olhá-la, e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- Acha que já capturaram o dragão? – a morena estava olhando para a floresta de pinheiros.

- Com certeza. Eles são muito eficientes, principalmente em casos como este. Enquanto falava com Lance, chefe do departamento, o andar estava bastante movimentado, e antes que me despedisse dele, representantes já haviam aparatado aqui.

- E o que acontece agora? Quero dizer, nossa missão era descobrir se havia comensais aqui, e, se sim, ver o que estavam tramando – ela comentou.

- Provavelmente voltaremos para casa amanhã ou depois, para não levantar muitas suspeitas nos moradores. E então nos darão outra missão...

- Ah... – ela abaixou a cabeça. Marlene recriminava-se por isso, mas queria ficar mais tempo perto de Sirius. Desejou que, ao menos, a próxima missão fosse com ele, mas duvidava muito disso.

- Mas esqueça isso...

- Provavelmente foi melhor que aqui não houvesse comensais, não é? Essa vila é tão calma, parece ser até em outro mundo. Seria triste se começassem a fazer maldade num lugar assim – Marlene olhou para o céu – Acho que vai nevar.

- Como você sabe? – ele olhou espantado para ela.

- Eu sinto que vai. Sei lá, desde pequena, adoro neve. Aprendi a praticamente prever quando ela vai cair do céu.

- Acho melhor você tomar um bom banho e cuidar desses arranhões – ele aconselhou, quando entraram em casa.

* * *

_Marlene estava mergulhada em completa escuridão. Ela não conseguia ver absolutamente nada, e sentia que poderia até mesmo cortar aquele denso breu. Como um lampejo de esperança, uma luz pálida piscou ao longe, ao leste. Ela levantou-se e viu a luz piscar mais uma vez. Marlene começou a andar em direção a ela, temendo que tivesse morrido, ou algo do gênero. Mas, agora, uma força estranha a impulsionava sempre para a frente, obrigando-a a avançar na direção da misteriosa luz._

_Agora ela se aproximava rapidamente, como se deslizasse sobre rodas. A luz aumentava cada vez mais, e ela pôde ver uma espécie de passarela. Quando chegou lá, viu Sirius parado no outro extremo, vestindo um terno preto, com uma rosa na lapela do paletó. Ela tentou chamá-lo, mas sua voz não saiu. Então Marlene pôs-se a andar na direção dele, mas a cada passo que avançava ele parecia se afastar mais. Ela começou a correr, os passos ecoando na escuridão ao seu redor. Mas Sirius continuava a se afastar dela. _

_- Sirius! – seu desespero agora era tão grande que ela conseguiu soltar um grito fraco._

_Ela corria, e Sirius ia embora._

_- Sirius! – ela chamou de novo, mais alto. _

_Ele não a ouviu._

_- Sirius! – ela quase berrou._

_Black agora era apenas um pontinho na imensa escuridão._

_- SIRIUS! – ela berrou com todas as suas forças, caindo no chão. _

_Risadas começaram a ecoar naquele estranho lugar, e ela olhou em volta. Uma loira apareceu, aproximando-se dela. _

_- Oh, querida! Você realmente achava que conseguiria tirá-lo de mim? – Marlene reparou que a mulher era muito bonita, e estava com um vestido de noiva, segurando um buquê, e com um véu na cabeça. _

_- O q-que? _

_- Ele vai se casar _comigo_, e não com você. Acostume-se com isso – ela riu alto – Serei a senhora Amber Black daqui a alguns minutos, e você está presa aqui!_

_- Mas... – Marlene começou, mas Amber havia desaparecido._

_Ela pôs as mãos na cabeça, desesperada. Precisava sair dali! Precisava dizer a Sirius que o amava!_

_- Então é isso? – ela murmurou pra si mesma – Eu amo Sirius Black? _

_- Marlene – uma voz masculina foi ouvida._

_Ela virou-se, esperançosa, mas era Andrew que estava ali._

_- Está tudo acabado entre nós. Não acho que fomos feitos um para o outro, não devemos nos casar. Por favor, devolva o anel de noivado – ele estendeu a mão. _

_Marlene olhou para a sua mão e percebeu que o anel não estava lá._

_- Andrew, eu... – ela levantou a cabeça._

_- Apenas me devolva depois. Adeus, Marlene McKinnon – e então ele se foi._

_Ela sentia-se enjoada. Aquele lugar a estava sufocando e tudo o que estava acontecendo era muito estranho. Levantou-se e começou a andar em uma direção qualquer. A uma certa altura, ela bateu em algo sólido. Imaginando ser a parede, ela tateou desesperadamente no escuro, até sentir uma maçaneta fria entre seus dedos._

_Ela respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. _

Marlene acordou suando frio e arfando. O que fora aquilo? Que tipo de sonho assustador e estranho fora aquele? Ela levantou-se da cama e foi se olhar no espelho, estava com os cabelos empapados de suor e o rosto branco como papel.

_"Será mesmo que vou perder Andrew para sempre?" /i _, ela pensou_. i "Pior ainda, será que perderei Sirius para sempre? Eu o amo... Contra a minha vontade, mas amo" /i _, a morena ligou o chuveiro e começou a lavar os cabelos castanhos. i _"Por que não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonar?"_, ela apertou o sabonete com raiva, e este pulou de sua mão para o chão.

- Preciso dizer a ele o que sinto... – ela murmurou baixinho.

* * *

Marlene acordara cedo de novo naquela manhã, e sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de neve. Após tomar o café da manhã, ela se agasalhou bem e saiu para a linda paisagem branca. 

Ela respirou fundo e pisou no gelo branquíssimo. Pelo jeito, havia nevado muito e durante a noite inteira, pois a camada de neve sobre o solo estava bem grossa. A morena sorriu. A única coisa que a poderia deixar realmente feliz e fazê-la esquecer momentaneamente da agonia por que estava passando era aquilo.

Abriu os braços e girou, como fazia quando era criança, apenas aproveitando o momento.

- Você estava certa – ela olhou para a porta, e Sirius estava lá.

Marlene engoliu em seco. E logo em seguida se recriminou. Ela nunca fora assim, porque o estava sendo agora?

- Sempre estou certa sobre neve.

Os dois ficaram lado a lado, no meio da pálida paisagem, apenas observando o horizonte.

- Marlene... – Sirius virou-se de repente.

Ela olhou para ele, esperançosa.

- Nada... – ele perdeu a coragem, e ela murchou.

Eles continuaram olhando para o horizonte, como se esperassem ver o pote de ouro no fim de um arco-íris que nem ao menos estava lá.

- Sirius... – Marlene tomou fôlego.

Ele virou-se rapidamente para ela.

- Esquece... – ela mudou de idéia, e o moreno se decepcionou.

Os dois estavam se sentindo em um livro de romance "água-com-açúcar". Como adolescentes que não conseguem falar o que sentem. Marlene achou isso muito engraçado, e começou a rir. Sirius olhou para ela, e começou a rir também.

Eles começaram uma crise de risos que não podiam parar. Eles gargalhavam alto, mais e mais. Marlene se dobrava de tanto rir, e a certa altura chegou a cair no chão, sobre o tapete branco de neve. Ela segurava a barriga, que doía. Ao ver isso, Sirius riu mais ainda, também com as mãos na barriga. Ele não se lembrava exatamente da última vez que rira assim, mas tinha certeza de que fora nos tempos de escola. Ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não de tristeza, e quase não conseguia respirar.

Agora mais do que nunca eles pareciam dois adolescentes, e isso só serviu para diverti-los ainda mais. Após bons minutos rindo tanto que chegaram a ficar vermelhos, conseguiram parar.

Marlene levantou-se e limpou as roupas, ajeitou o cabelo e secou os olhos. Sirius também se recompôs. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, sorrisos nos cantos dos lábios. De repente, flocos de neve muito brancos começaram a cair do céu, sobre suas cabeças. Ela olhou para cima, e depois para Sirius, e tomou aquilo como uma espécie de sinal.

Se ela não fizesse o que tinha que fazer naquele momento, se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida, então, sem desviar o olhar do dele, aproximou-se. Seus rostos estavam agora a centímetros um do outro, mas Marlene não fez nada. Não fez, pois Sirius a puxou com firmeza, agarrando-a pela cintura e colando seus lábios. Ela definitivamente não esperava por aquilo, e por alguns segundos ficou sem reação.

Mas logo em seguida ela voltou a si, e, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, colou seus corpos ainda mais, aprofundando o beijo. Algo neste dizia a ela que Sirius queria a mesma coisa que ela, pois os dois pareciam quase desesperados por isso. Ela sentia arrepios quando sentia o toque de suas mãos em sua cintura.

- Nunca pensei que faria isso – ela falou, entre beijos.

- Nunca pensei que _você _faria isso – ele disse.

- A neve estava me mandando sinais, e além do mais, ando querendo fazer isso há um tempo...

- Eu também. E quanto a Andrew?

- Não quero pensar no Andrew agora, quando voltar eu resolvo isso. E Amber?

- Terminei com ela...

- Quê? Quando?

- No dia em que te ataquei sem querer, na floresta...

- Por que? – Marlene precisava saber, simplesmente precisava.

- Oras, _por que _- ele revirou os olhos – Por sua causa, não é óbvio? Além do mais, eu não queria continuar numa relação vazia.

Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, e abraçou-o mais forte.

- Vem – Marlene puxou-o pela mão, indo em direção à casa.

- Você é rapidinha, hein?

Ela o olhou de lado.

Eles andaram pela sala, subiram as escadas, e entraram no quarto. Sirius sentou-se na cama, e Marlene se dirigiu à sua mala.

- Ei, eu estou aqui – ele falou.

- Fica quieto – ela sorriu, apanhando o que queria: a carta de Andrew.

Seus olhos azuis varreram a carta rapidamente, e um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

- Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz com meu noivo terminando tudo comigo por carta, e ainda pedindo o anel de noivado de volta! – ela quase pulou na cama, tão feliz que estava.

Sirius pegou a carta da mão dela e leu.

- Que cara mais sem coração... Terminar tudo por carta! E pedir o anel de volta é o cúmulo.

Marlene olhou para sua mão, lembrando-se do estranho sonho ao não encontrar o anel ali.

- Não estou com o anel de noivado... Onde coloquei?

- Sei lá, depois você procura – Sirius a abraçou e beijou novamente.

Os dois envolveram-se mais uma vez em um intenso beijo, e, enquanto a neve caía lá fora, parecia só existir os dois no mundo. Eles esqueceram-se de tudo por alguns momentos: Amber, Andrew, Lily, James, a Ordem da Fênix, o mal que reinava, esqueceram todos os problemas que pudessem existir.

Aquele momento era apenas dos dois. Sirius e Marlene, juntos, como se só isso importasse.

* * *

**N/A: E... Acabou! É, como a fic era pra um challenge eu fiz uma oneshot bem curtinha xD Ayame, obrigada mais uma vez por ter paciência pra ler a fic, vou responder sua review daqui a pouco... Te adoro!**

**Litxa**


End file.
